Pine Tree Fetish (Cont)
by EverChangingMetamorphmagus
Summary: What happens when Dipper's 3 archenemies start taking interest in him? He freaks out of course...but is it really a bad thing? Foursome-type thing, yaoi, all the good stuff! :D Rated T (may more may not go up, depending on what I decide to add) ADOPTED FROM Purple-Vixen-Flames!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, ECM here. I adopted this story from Purple-Vixen-Flames. The first six chapters are hers, with some slight editing (grammar and such). So nothing much has changed. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing...seriously nothing.**

**Mabel/Dipper are 14, Gideon is 15, Robbie is 17/18 (when's his birthday?) And Bill is 18 (in human form).**

Dipper could tell he was dreaming, he had always been a lucid dreamer, but that made it all the more confusing as to why he was in the forest outside of the Mystery Shack. It was nice sure, the sky was splashed with flame themed colors as the sun was going down and the tree's darkening leaves swayed with a light breeze; but it felt different, like something else had made the scene around him and not his own mind.

"Haha! You're real smart Pine Tree, most wouldn't notice my handiwork!"

Dipper yelped slightly at the slightly high toned, almost computer-like voice. Looking around he looked for the familiar voice's owner, ignoring the chills crawling down his spine. "Bill?"

"So you remember me? How sweet!"

A frown twisted the 14 year olds lips, amber eyes still roaming the area. "Of course I would, you took over my body and tried to destroy the journal! What do you want, Bill?"

"Oh nothing really, I just wanted to hang out with my favorite meat bag! I told you I liked you kid, you're different."

He had heard Bill say this to him before, but it still made him turn the slightest shade of pink. He wasn't normally complimented by anyone, except for Mabel, but she complimented everyone, so it didn't count, he wasn't use to it. Shaking his head he frowned. This was Bill, compliments meant he was trying to get something out of you, twist your mind until you became his puppet. He knew that. He wasn't going to let it happen again. "Sureeeee, so why are you really here?"

"So paranoid, Pine Tree. Careful, wouldn't you going insane before we got to know each other better."

"Why are you interested in me, anyway?' Dipper asks, ignoring the want to shudder at the 'going insane' comment. It reminded him of what had happened at the bunker. "I'm not that special."

"Doubting your self, kid? What happened to the Pine Tree that 'defeated' me in Stanford's mind?" Bill's voice dripping with sarcasm, when he said 'defeated'. "And to answer you kid, it's because you're actually kind of smart. You've actually solved mysteries that the people in Gravity Falls have been oblivious to for years! I have to say I'm impressed."

Dipper blush became darker. Why was Bill complimenting him so much? Was he trying to butter him up, before asking to make another deal? Or trick him into making one? It confused the boy, made him feel even more uneasy. It did not help, that he couldn't see Bill, but could feel him watching Dipper's every move. It added a whole new level to creepy.

He was about to try to wake himself up when Bill spoke up again.

"Since you now know, you'll be seeing me around a lot more, kid."

Dipper felt something behind him and tensed. He jumped slightly when an arm wrapped around his chest from behind. It was covered in a black sleeve, gold lines forming a brick design down it and a golden glove. A warm breath touched his hair and he shuddered slightly, he could feel something pressing itself against his back. He could hear the smirk in Bill's voice, the landscape fading as he felt himself waking up.

"See you in your dream, my little Pine Tree."

**Did you like it? Tell me what you think**

**I am so sorry about the mishap. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I f!ing love all of you! In the last couple of hours, my email has been blowing up! I'm so happy that all of like it! (And for the ones that kept with the story, even though it changed authors! Your the best!) **

**One again there are slight changes (grammar and such), nothing to drastic.**

**Disclaimer: Look at chapter 1, I ain't repeating this over and over again.**

A small gasp pasted Dipper's lips as he sat up. Looking around for him relaxed when he saw he was in his bed in the attic of the Shack.

"Hey what's up, Bro-bro?"

Dipper whipped his head to the door where Mabel was leaning against the frame, eyebrow cocked at him with curiosity in her chestnut color eyes. She was wearing a pink head band, which went with her pink sweater, which had a music note on it, and a pair of blue shorts. Waddles stood next to her, sunglasses sitting on his face, a glitter and bedazzled sweater on him. Dipper finally noticed the music playing from down stairs, by the sound of it one of her 'Dream High' soundtracks.

Finally registering her question he swung his legs off the edge of the bed and shrugged. "Nothing."

Mabel looked at him before shrugging. She danced up to him, grinning, showing off her braces. "Hey want to join me and Waddles in our dance party? It'll be fun!"

Dipper chuckled. "No thanks. I have some things I found in the journal and want to check 'em out. Maybe later."

Mabel pouted for a moment before brightening again. "Ok! Be back before tonight; remember Grenda and Candy are staying the night."

She ran off, Waddles oink-ed and followed after her.

Dipper grimaced. It's not that he hated Mabel's friends, they were actually pretty nice, but he did hate when they slept over. They would stay up almost all night sharing those vampire/werewolf stories, blare music, and do make overs (which they would drag him into if he didn't get away fast enough). What also made it bad was how he sort of enjoyed it. Sometimes, without anyone's knowing, he would listen in one the stories they read, or would sneak a book, read it and return it before they woke up. They left a tingling in his stomach, and a light blush on his cheeks.

He tried to understand why, but all of his knowledge was on the supernatural, not whatever this was.

Groaning he got some fresh clothes and went to take a shower.

-Small time skip to after shower-

Walking out of the bathroom fresh and clean Dipper finished drying his hair. Dumping his old clothes off and grabbing the 3 journal he hopped down stairs, grabbed some bread to munch on, and went out the door. He nibbled at the bread as he walked, face buried in the journal, not even needing to look up to move around the trees, roots and other stings others might trip over. But he had been in these woods more times then he could count, he practically knew them by heart.

"Alright." Dipper says to him self, looking at the page before him with determination."'Time to find that shrinking crystal again, but this time don't break it."

He looked at the woods around him before turning left. "Here we go."

-Time skip-

Dipper groaned as he continued walking in what he swore was circles. He hadn't found the spot where the crystal was and it had been over half an hour already. Deciding to hang out at the arcade or something he headed towards town. Face still buried in the journal he walked down the sidewalk, ignoring the people around him.

That is until he ran into someone.

He fell over with a grunt, the journal falling closed next to him.

"Well, hello Dipper Pines." A smooth southern accented voice says from above him.

Looking up Dipper frowned at the snowy-haired, ice eyed smirking boy in front of him. "Gideon? What are you doing here?"

Gideon chuckled as he jabbed his thumb over his shoulder. "I live here. No need to be so hostile, my friend."

Dipper stood up to see that in fact Gideon's house was right behind them. He blushed in embarrassment. "Whatever, I thought you were in jail."

Gideon frowned for a moment before shrugging and sends a 'innocent' look. "I got out for good behavior, what can I say?"

Dipper snorted. Turning around and bending over to pick up the journal he missed the way Gideon watched him intensely. "Uh huh. I'll believe that when pigs fly, you likely just bought your way out or something."

Dipper turned back around to give him an unimpressed look.

Gideon put a hand on his chest over his heart and gave the brunette a wounded look, but his eyes had a dark glint to them. "You wound me, my dear friend. Surely I'm not that bad."

Dipper actually gave a short laugh, making Gideon raise an eye brow. "You're kidding, right? You tried to kill me because I told you Mabel had no romantic interest in you, and then you summoned Bill and tried to take over the Mystery Shack by almost turning everyone against us. How is that in any way, 'not that bad'?"

Some emotion flashed across the other teen's face but it disappeared before Dipper could name it. Gideon smiled humorously at him, fixing his pale blue suit absently. "Well I can assure you I am over her, so you have nothing to worry about."

Dipper frowned. "And what about the Shack? I doubt you'll give up that so easily."

Gideon stepped closer him, smug smirk returning. "Maybe you're right, maybe you're wrong about me. Just know you'll being seeing more of me around, Dipper Pines."

'And since I told you I like you you'll be seeing me around a lot more, kid.'

Dipper shuddered, at both the similarities between Gideon and Bill's words, and the way Gideon had said his name. Collecting him self and trying to smother the warmth he suddenly felt on his cheeks, he sent a weak glare at the older and slightly taller boy. "Whatever."

Before Gideon could reply he stepped around him and walked away at a brisk pace. He looked over his shoulder once and shivered at the intense, hungry, look on Gideon's face. He turned back around and walked a bit faster.

**There you go. Hope you liked it! Tell me what you think!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, ECM here. I would just like to say that chapters are now being posted either every Friday, or the following Wednesday (after the Friday it was supposed to be posted, continuing). So no need to freak out, and if you haven't, I have. I'll try to keep a somewhat regular schedule, but no promises...**

**Disclaimer: Check chapter 1...**

(Gideon's POV)

After 'meeting up' with Dipper, I decided to follow him, and found my self at the arcade. I debated going inside, but thought it best to just look though the window. (Stalker in the making!) Grinding my teeth together, as I watched Dipper and that Robbie guy played the idiotic dance game. The way Dipper's eyes lit up, the unheard laughing and his hips swaying were entrancing.

And it was all because of Robbie.

I growl as I see the older teen eyeing Dipper –my Dipper- that way made me want to strangle him and send his body flying off a cliff. Dipper was too good for that punk; Dipper was my only form of excitement in this stupid town. Everyone here was morons, so easily tricked by me with my charms and illusions.

Except Dipper Pines, that is.

The boy was sharp, and sometimes too sharp. He easily saw though my tricks and even boldly –also publicly- went against me! No one had ever done that, it was that defiance, that rebellion against one who obviously had more power then him and yet won that attracted my self to him. Not only that, but he wasn't that bad looking either. His skin, tanned from being outside, amber eyes glowing when he found a mystery to solve, his shaggy chocolate hair that tussled in the wind that hid his peculiar birth mark, that rested on his forehead, making him all the more unique. His slender hips, smooth and thin arms and legs, his butt was heart shaped and oh so tempting to hold. Oh the fantasies I had had of pressing the shorter boy against the wall, or crouching over him as the boy was spread out on my bed; feeling his skin under my hand and hearing the sounds the brunette would make…

He wet his lips at the thought, before looking back inside. Robbie and Dipper had finished the game and I grid my teeth as Dipper hugged the raven haired teen before suddenly running away. I hid around the corner as Robbie came out after him, stopping on the side of the street before looking down at Dipper's hat gripped in his hand.

"Stupid." I hear him mumble before walking away, Dipper's hat shoved in his pocket.

I smirk when I suddenly get an idea, the perfect way to get the boy into my arms (and on my bed). I step out from behind the corner and give the retreating teen's back a smug look. "You are indeed stupid, friend, if you think you'll have any chance with Dipper. He will be mine."

Chuckling I turn on my heal to return home, I have a demon to summon.

**Tell me what you think! Was it good? Was it bad? Constructive criticism is appreciated!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here you go guys! Chapter 4! **

**Disclaimer: Check the first chapter...come on guys...**

(3rd Person POV w/ Bill)k

The golden dream demon sighed, feeling pleased. He left Dipper's dream and returned to the dreamscape, his home/prison, it depends how one sees it. He looked back at the closing portal, which led to Dipper's mind, and contemplated wether he should head back. He wanted to go back, see his Pine Tree more, but knew the boy would likely not go back to sleep for a few hours after their little 'meeting'. He smiled as he remembers the feeling of having his arms around the brunette, the warmth the boy's body gave off. He wished he would have had more time with him, but he knew the boy became standoffish around him and would find a way to send him away. The boy was a natural at the supernatural **(puns!)** and had a knack for finding and angering said oddities that most would ignore or avoid.

Even he him self had been annoyed by the boy at first. He had been getting in the way of his plans he had been working on for centuries! Yet he had shown to be resourceful even if a bit naïve, the demon had used his feelings of being ignored and underappreciated to make a deal and use his body to destroy the laptop and went after the journal.

Then Shooting Star _just_ had to get in the way.

That girl annoyed him even more, Pine Tree he tolerated because the boy was interesting to watch but the girl was just obnoxious and loud and her dreams were fair too cheerful.

Where were the screaming heads or pain? Now that would be a great dream…

He was getting off track. The triangle demon was engulfed in a flash of gold light and replacing it was a 'human' body. The body looked like an 18 year old man's but wasn't really human. The skin was pale with a yellowish tint, the face was thin with a pointed chin covered in golden stubble. Slightly long spiky brown hair rested on the man's head with golden colored bangs falling to cover his eyes, one was hidden behind a black eye patch with yellow accents around the edges, and the other's iris was almost completely black except for a small sliver of gold. The man wore a tight black overcoat with narrow golden lines forming a brick design with yellow dress pants and black loafers. A cane rested in his left hand, a bow tie rested around his neck and a black top hat rested on his head.

The man smirked at the open air before him, showing off small but sharp canines. "Let's see what there is to do."

He walked around looking into the small orbs that floated in the air, each a small portal that lead to someone's dreams.

Getting back on track he remembered the struggle he and the twins got into over Pine Tree's body before he was finally was knocked out of it. That was really when he started to take a romantic interest in the boy. He would watch as the boy explored and learned more about the town and its secrets. He saw a fire in the boy he hadn't seen in any other human except the author of the journals but Pine Tree was less arrogant then that six fingered weirdo. He didn't let his discoveries get to his head or try to exploit then like Stanford liked to do.

He snapped for his musing when he saw a less tangible dream, or day dream, appear. Looking at it he frowned darkly.

It showed Pine Tree being pressed against a wall by a shadow, then it changed to him spread out on a bed. His cheeks flushed red and his clothes were ridding up to reveal his flat stomach and peach skin. Shadowed hands ran over it and the boy whimpered quietly.

Bill hissed and reaching into the dream and saw it belonged to Gideon Gleeful. It disappeared a moment later, Gideon must have been snapped out of it, and Bill glared at the spot it use to be.

'_That brat thinks he can dream about my Pine Tree?!_' Bill growls, the golden sliver of his visible eye, the lines on his coat and his pants flashed red before turning back to gold. '_Well we'll see about that. Pine Tree is mine and if any pesky meat bag thinks that can mess with what is mine will be shown other wise.'_

During his angry ranting he didn't notice a few minutes had passed and he felt a tugging in his chest, near the area where normally a human's heart would be.

"I'm being summoned?" He holds a hand to his chest, seeing who was calling on him he smirked wickedly. "So that ventriloquist dummy thought it would be smart to call on me again? It might have to do with Pine Tree….hmmm let's see how this will play out."

He flashed back into his original form and teleported to the human world, awakening the white haired boy's dreamscape and appeared before him.

"Hey kid!" He says cheerfully, though there was an unnoticeable edge to it. "What you up to? Must be important to summon me!"

The icy eyed boy frowned at him before sighing. "It has to do with Dipper Pines. You see some punk named Robbie is taking interest in him and I don't like it.'

Because he was in this form Gideon could see Bill frown. '_So there is another wanting Pine Tree? He was going to have to watch over him more closely. Don't want them making any moves on the boy before he could._'

"-So I want you to watch him and make sure he doesn't try anything on Dipper. He's mine, got it Demon?"

Bill flashed red too fast for the 15 year old to see but played along anyway. "Sure thing kid!"

They shook hands, blue flames licking at their skin but never burning them. Gideon nodded and turned around. "Good now go do whatever you need to, I have things to do."

After Gideon left Bill's friendly yellow turned red and his single eyes narrowed at the boy's back. "Sure thing, kid, I'll watch this Robbie but it won't be to help you get Pine Tree."

Looking at the sky to see it getting slightly darker he decided to visit this Robbie then go see Dipper in his dreams.

**There you go! Tell me what you think! Constructive criticism is appreciated...**


End file.
